


Who's BAD?

by michael_we_love_you



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Love Stories, Mary Jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michael_we_love_you/pseuds/michael_we_love_you





	Who's BAD?

Michael sat at the kitchen table and was just excited. 'I'll start the tour tomorrow! Finally I'll start the tour! Mary, you can't imagine how desperately I was waiting for that day to come! Tomorrow! Why can't it be tomorrow just now?', he said to his wife with a big smile on his face.  
'Mike, stop being so childish all the time!', Mary answered laughing, then leaning forward to kiss him softly on his forhead. 'I'm not that childish honey! Shamone, you need to admit that I can be quite responible at times! I mean I manged to raise 2 kids for like 6 years and...' '5 and a half', Mary interrupted, 'we broke up 5 and a half years ago, not six.' 'Well yeah.. Anyways, I did that. And when you came back to me they were two beautiful and extremely polite children, weren't they?', he asked winking. 'If that wasn't true they'd not be allowed to live with us huh?', she replied winking back. 'Actually they would but we'd have to change something about our upbringing right?' 'I fully agree sweetheart. But now you need to help me with dinner before you get too deep with this. I need some child-like Mike sometimes.', she directed him with a smooth voice. 'Sure, I'll help master-cook Mary with her chicken. Aye Ma'am, how can I help you? Maybe with cleaning the salad? Give me some instructions. Dinner has to be ready in exactly 30 minutes.', he fobbed her. 'Oh c'mon Michael, just clean the goddamn salad!, she laughed. They kept giggling until dinner was ready. 'Prince, Paris, come downstairs! Dinner is ready!', Mary called. A minute later they were all sitting around the table enjoying the time they had left together. 'I'll miss you daddy. But it'll be so great to see you dancing and singing on stage! I really wanna go to a concert of yours daddy! Can I? Please?', Paris asked with puppy dog eyes. 'Yeah me too?', Prince added. 'I love you very very much, but I really can't allow you to. You're far too young for that! I have to remind you that you're only 5 and 6. Sorry sweerhearts, but you can watch every concert on TV if you want. That'll give you at least the chance to see what I do on stage okay?' 'Okay... But we'll see one when we're older, Daddy, promise us!', Prince requested. 'Of course you will honey! I promise you. But now it's time to go to bed for you two roughnecks! Say goodnight to mummy.', Michael said and gave each of them a kiss, bofore they went on to say goodnight to Mary as well.  
❤


End file.
